Evil isn't Born its Made
by SilverCat64
Summary: Regina Mills is sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to hone her magical abilities. there she will meet a young Severus Snape, the marauders and dangerous forces. its a combination of adventure unlikely friendships and something more... thank you Alexand33386041 for the idea!
1. Chapter 1

Regina and her father made quite the image standing just outside the castle door bathed in the August morning light. Regina Mills, at sixteen years of age, searched the sky gleefully for her ride to the school she had not seen in years. Minutes remained till nine o'clock, but she couldn't contain her enthusiasm any longer.

When Minerva's invitation, to attend Hogwarts, first arrived her mother refused to give her leave. After a full month of pleading and arguing, Cora had conceded. Her mother rarely made her happy, but that moment nearly made up for every "no" Cora had ever given her.

In the weeks that passed, Regina barely managed to contain her excitement. The mere thought of being another world away from her controlling mother had her packing her bags two weeks in advance. It was her father that kept her grounded as she waited for the day she left her mothers control for the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts.

Regina looked away from the sky to glance at her father waiting patiently by her side as always. She'd miss her father dearly, and from the present sadness in his eyes, she knew he would miss her as well. The only thing that gave her peace was the glint of pride she saw in his eyes as well.

Regina returned her gaze skyward, a smile on her lips, as she searched for any sign of her Aunt Minerva. It has been years since she last saw Minerva, but the distance between them and the frequent letters only served to strengthen their bond. A bond she wished she could share with her mother.

At precisely 9:00 o'clock Minerva appeared before them with a slight popping noise that was drowned out by the ringing of the castle clock.

Regina felt her father jerk backward at Minerva's sudden appearance. With a slight gasp and cat-like reflexes, Minerva's hand shot out to grasp one of her fathers flailing hands. A slight tug on her part saved him from what would have been a humorous fall.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for startling you, " Minerva said as her father stared at her, mouth slightly agape. Regina giggled at his dazed expression. While his expression was humorous, she understood the cause of it.

Not only had Minvera appeared out of thin air, but the sight she made was far from average. Minerva wore an emerald and black dress, traveling cloak and a black pointed hat. Wisps of her dark ebony hair framed her face, softening her stern features and her square glasses rested primly on the tip of her nose.

A slight nudge from Regina snapped Henry into action. With a small blush, he adjusted his coat and gave a stuttered reply in response.

"It's quite alright. I... uh tripped."

Regina swallowed a giggle before jumping in to save her father. She threw her arms around Minerva's slender waist, taking in her scent of ginger and what she assumed the Scottish highlands Minvera had written her about smelled like.

The witch, many considered severe, wrapped her arms around Regina and drew her in closer. "It's been too long, my dear."

Regina embraced her tighter in response.

"Are you ready to attend Hogwarts?" Minerva asked as Regina pulled away.

The bright smile on Regina's face rivaled that of the morning light. "Yes. I can't wait to see everything!" Regina said, her enthusiasm renewed.

Henry embraced his daughter, wishing nothing but the best for her. "Have a safe trip love and write to me always." He said before he released his daughter from his embrace and turned his attention to the waiting witch.

Regina observed her blushing father with an amused smile as he shook Minerva's hand before entering the castle with a final goodbye.

Regina smirked at her aunt.

"He likes you," Regina remarked casually when she was sure he was gone.

Minerva turned to face her young niece with a roll of her eyes. "Preposterous! He was simply being polite." Minerva pulled a black feather from a hidden pocket in her cloak.

"Now if you're done making foolish observations...are you ready to depart?" Minerva questioned with a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

"More than ready!" Regina said with glee.

Minerva motioned for her to take hold of the black feather in her hand. With a tug in her navel, she felt the ground shift beneath her feet as they transported to a world where she would learn how to control her magic.

Severus ignored the harsh laughter and mean whispers directed at him as he walked down the stone corridors. It was barely the second week of school, and already the vicious Marauders were spreading horrid rumors about him. Even the drooling first years would snicker and call him Snivellus.

Raucous laughter from ahead stopped him dead in his tracks. He knew that laughter all too well. UNwilling to face them so early in the day he ducked behind a knight and waited silently for them to pass.

Sirius's voice reached him first. "She is bloody hot! She's like a younger McGonagall!" A slight pause. "Er... I mean if you know Minerva was hot when she was younger."

"She is very pretty. They both are." Severus smirked. He knew Lupin had a crush on McGonagall. The simpering pup gave moony eyes everytime they had class. For a middle-aged witch, she wasn't too bad looking. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone even under extreme amounts of torture, but other than potions he particularly enjoyed her class. If only because she didn't favor any house, in her classroom they were all the same. To someone who had always been labeled and targeted it was a welcome change.

"Ooh, Moony has a crush on a teacher!"

"I do not Padfoot so shut your mouth!"

"She is pretty, but nothing compared to my Lily." Severus wished he could cast a spell on Potter so dark that he would lose Lilly forever.

"Whatever, just wait and see. The new girl is gonna be with me by the end of the week," Sirius said with conviction.

"Sure Sirius. What girl could resist you ravishing charms!"

"Exactly."

The insipid voice of Peter, the rat, broke through the voices of the other boys. "But Sirius she's in Slytherin."

"That just makes the chase more fun mate!"

Severus waited long after they had gone to come out from behind the knight. So the new girl was in his house. Well, he hoped she didn't bother him! Funny. The proud lioness's niece was not placed in Gryffindor but Slytherin.

He had not taken two steps down the hall when he heard the dreaded voice of Sirius Black.

"Hey, Snivellus! Where do you think you're going?!"

Sirius pulled him harshly by his school robes and threw him to the floor before the thought of fleeing entered his mind. James picked up Severus's book and papers off the floor.

"Look what we have here. Seems like the greasy git has done his homework in advance. It looks like we got the answers, boys."

Remus stood back and watched, he never really participated, but he didn't stop them either.

"Leave him alone," said a low but strong voice from behind them.

Severus tried to rise, but Sirius kept him down. "We are only having a bit of fun, love."

A haughty noise caught Severus's attention; a girl was defending him. It didn't sound like Lilly.

"I'm not your love you filthy fleabag. Leave him be before-''

Peter broke through, his rare burst of bravery had appeared. "Or what are you going to call your Aunty!"

A bright orange light lit up the hall, and Peter's loud squeal of terror echoed in the hall as a brilliant ball of fire flew over his head.

"Pity," said the unseen girl, "looks like I missed skewing the rat."

James dropped Severus's things to the ground. "Come on let's get out of here before she burns us alive!"

Peter scurried ahead of them while Remus and James dragged Sirius away. "I think I'm in love."

James huffed as he pulled him. "You've gone mad, mate."

Severus watched them turn the corner before looking at the girl gathering his things. The tall girl with porcelain skin and long ebony hair smiled at him. He stood rapidly to his feet and snatched his things from her grasp.

She rolled her eyes at him before speaking. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He snapped as he adjusted his robe. The last thing he needed was some girl coming to defend him, and Merlin forbids, try to be his friend.

"Good to know." Severus watched with surprise as she began to walk away. He expected her to whine and make him drop to his knees in gratitude.

The voice inside his head warned him not to engage her, but he was beyond curious.

"That's it?"

The girl didn't stop walking. "Yup."

Regina smirked knowing full well he couldn't see her. She didn't know why she had helped him. She just felt the need to do so. Ya, she could have stayed and talked to him, but she had the feeling she would've just scared him off. The tall, dark-haired boy reminded her of a horse her father had given her when she first learned how to ride. She had to be patient with the stallion before he allowed her to approach him. She felt the same would have to be done with the strange young boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina strolled into her potions class, aware of the attention her entrance brought. She didn't need to cast her eyes about the room to see the envious girls glaring at her, Nor did she care to look upon the boys as they drooled on their tables. Barely her first-day of classes and rumors about her, which had formed in the days she spent catching up with her aunt about school work and courses, reached her ears from every busybody with the ability to string together sentences. Two weeks into the school year and already girls despised her and boys made fools of themselves while trying to get her attention.

Ignoring the peering gazes, she made her way to the front of the class where only one empty table remained. She pulled back the wooden stool and made herself comfortable.

Every boy and girl in the room was paired off with someone. Even the horrendous Sirius Black Minerva had warned her about had an insipid love-struck girl beside him.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius blowing kisses in her direction, ignoring the girl huffing in annoyance besides him. Ignoring the dog like boy Regina turned her gaze to the dark haired boy sitting alone at the table on the far left side of the room.

He was good-looking if one looked passed the permanent sneer etched upon his face and the scowl embedded upon his brow. She sighed inwardly, an image of another dark-haired boy, flittered through her mind. She loved Daniel and missed him dearly, but they had not departed on good terms.

He was so sad when she told him she was leaving, then he became angry. He said awful things to her. How she was only toying with him and she didn't want him because he was poor. She had, of course, assured him that none of what he was saying was true, but she could see the doubt in his eyes.

Severus glanced at the new girl sitting alone on the far right side of the room. He thought for sure she would try sitting with him at lunch, but instead, the popular girls of Slytherin welcomed her with open arms.

It was her first actual day of classes, and she was already well liked by his peers. Now here they were in the same class, and instead of sitting with him she chose to sit alone. Perhaps she didn't want to damage her new found popularity. Well, good riddance he didn't want some snobbish girl as his friend anyways. Even as he thought this, he couldn't stop himself from glancing at her.

Professor Horace Slughorn walked around the room, gathering the supplies they would need to make today's potion, as he rambled out greetings.

"Hello, dear students! Today we will be preparing an Amortentia potion." The girls in the class giggled and looked at the boys in the room. "Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room."

Horace looked around the room. "Now I see everyone is paired up- ah I see we have a new student! What is your name, my dear?"

Regina sat straight in her chair. "Regina Mills, professor."

"Welcome, I am sure you will enjoy this class. Now you will need a partner-''

Several voices, mainly males, rose up. Sirius stood from his chair and strutted towards Regina. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am more than willing to help her Professor." Regina threw his arm off her and Sirius backed away from her fiery glare.

Horace rolled his eyes at the hormonal teenager. "I know you would Mr. Black, but since she is a new student she needs to be paired off with an experienced student. Snape and Mills here will be partners for the foreseeable time."

Sirius glared at Severus as he returned to his seat. Regina took her chair beside Severus with ease others lacked around him.

He whispered to her as the teacher spoke. "Don't worry I'll try not to ruin your status with your new friends." He sneered at her. He didn't know why he was being so mean to the girl who had saved him just hours ago, but he couldn't stop what came naturally to him after dealing with many cruel people.

Regina raised her elegant brow at him. "I would think you would be more concerned about our grade in this class rather than social status."

She turned back towards the teacher, leaving him with nothing to say.

Severus lit the fire and prepared the cauldron for the potion while Regina gathered the ingredients: 1 Ashwinder egg, 7 rose thorns, a pinch of dried peppermint, one scope of crushed Moonstone powder, and four petals of a Belladonna flower. As they placed the correct amount of each ingredient into the pot, a small cloud of smoke wafted from the recesses of the caldron. The pair worked quietly and efficiently, Severus was relieved and amazed he didn't have to correct her. He would never admit it out loud nor did he allow the thought of her being a competent partner rest in his mind for long. As quick as the words had presented themselves in his mind, he cast them aside just as quickly. He stirred the contents and pretended not to notice her presence. He refused to embarrass himself further. He didn't know what it was about her, but she always seemed to have the upper hand.

The Mother-of-pearl sheen, spiraling steam, and its multi-faceted scent signified the potions completion. The smell of parchment, rosemary, and lilies wafted from the caldron into Severus's nose. He pulled away from the smoke, unwilling to let the scent drag him in. He looked at Regina; her eyes were unseeing, a look of longing and sadness etched into her face. He wondered what it was that she was smelling.

Regina pulled away from the smell of leather, fresh oats, and hay. Daniel… she hoped things would be better when she returned.

"Ah, I see my star pupil has completed the potion efficiently with his new partner. Let's have a look shall we."

Horace stepped towards them and waved his hand over the smoke; he closed his eyes as he took in the unknown scent. After a few seconds, he pulled away and distanced himself from the pot. "That is the strongest potion I have ever encountered. You both did a fantastic job! 20 points to Slytherin!''

Waving his wand over the pot, Horace levitated the caldron to his desk to keep the potion away from the rest of the class. In the wrongs hands, the potion would wreak havoc upon the drinker. He would have to bottle it later, perhaps after dinner.

The other students began to put their things away eager to enjoy their free time before dinner. Severus gathered his books and pretended he wasn't watching Regina put away her items.

For once he found himself not staring longingly at Lily but at a girl he knew nothing about. A girl he wasn't even sure he liked! She wasn't incompetent nor was she outwardly arrogant like most of the wealthy teens were. What was she really? Her walk was one of grace and elegance, almost queenly. Perhaps befriending her wouldn't be a bad idea or maybe she would trick him and make fun of him. Before he could even debate on whether he should try speaking with her again, the popular group of wealthy Slytherin girls called her to them.

"Be right there!" Severus expected her to rush off without a word, but she surprised him by turning to look at him and giving him a slight smirk. "Great job today partner."

She stepped away from him and walked towards her waiting friends, her long ebony braid swinging behind her.

Severus grabbed his things and marched to the storage room in the back of the class to label the potions.

As he did so he heard someone entering the deserted class. At first, he thought it was the professor, but when he peeked from inside the little room he saw the infamous Sirius Black filling a small vial full of the Amortentia potion. Severus knew he should stop him, but he was curious as to what he planned to do with the liquid.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus sat solemnly at his usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table, his permanent sneer perfectly in place. He stabbed angrily at his food, taking his annoyance at having to eat with "peers" out on his plate of turkey.

The fools, cruel individuals who based the magical social ranks through blood. Instead of respecting individuals for their magical abilities, they categorized them by the amount of gold in their banks and the blood status of their families. He hated them all.

Lilly was his only friend. Was. She no longer went near him. He'd lost her to James Potter. How he hated James and his lot of friends.

The sly movement of Sirius Blacks hand over his goblet drew him form his thoughts. Severus did not understand why Sirius had poured the potion into his drink, but the maneuvering his wand beneath the table out of sight from the headmaster and the other teachers made him wary of his intentions.

Severus traced the direction of the wand across the room. The wand was pointing not at Regina, but at her goblet. Her new friends were far too busy laughing to notice her glass move slightly. Looking at Sirius's glass, he had little doubt that he had switched their drinks.

He contemplated the dilemma at hand. He owed Regina for helping him, but then again he never asked her to help him in the first place. Regina placed her hand on her goblet. Going against every Slytherin instinct he tried to catch her eye.

Regina noticed Severus over her "friends" shoulder. Their current one-sided conversation was grinding on her nerves, so ignoring her was easy. The arrogant girl was blabbing on and on about filthy half-breeds. How her father was working to have them hunted and killed.

Regina noted Severus's insistent gaze. He couldn't possibly be trying to make contact with her. When their eyes met, she regarded the slight shaking of his head and his insistent glances directed at her kept her features cool, so others wouldn't suspect. He raised his brow and flicked his glance at the Gryffindor table. She peered discreetly at the table. Staring discreetly back at her was Sirius Black.

She acknowledged Severus's warning with a slight tilt of her head before returning her attention to the ignorant girl's bragging and pretended to follow her every word. Regina moved her fingers carefully across the table until she reached the base of her glass. With a slight of hand she pushed it discreetly towards the girl, Beatrice was her name and waited for the opportune moment.

Severus continued watching Regina. When sniveling Beatrice began to laugh, he noticed Regina giggling along with her. In her mirth, her right hand hit her glass causing it to tip over and spill onto Beatrice.

Beatrice shot up from the bench screaming hysterically. "Ugh, you stupid girl you ruined my new robes!"

Severus expected Regina to apologize profusely. Instead, he saw a wicked smirk on her lips. "Sorry dearie, but they weren't that pretty, to begin with."

Beatrice glared at Regina while the surrounding students broke into fits of laughter. Severus glanced at the teacher's table and saw them hiding their laughter. "You'll pay for this you filthy mudblood and to think I let you into my group knowing your lack of status."

She stormed from the Great hall. Some of Beatrice's friends were glad someone had finally shut Beatrice up, but remaining at the table meant they would no longer have a name in the school. With a sympathetic look at Regina, Marni, Maggie, and Star followed after Beatrice.

Regina glanced at Severus, a smile on her lips. Severus shook his head in disbelief and faint amusement. Maybe being friends with her wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on aunty! You have to admit it was pretty funny seeing the little brat throwing a temper tantrum. I saw your smile," Regina remarked playfully as she as she drank her tea.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "It was hilarious Regina, but I'm afraid that br- girl is not an enemy a new student should have." Minerva chuckled after a brief moment. "You're right; it was humorous seeing her bested."

Regina grabbed a ginger newt from the plate resting between them on the desk

"I can't punish Black for what he did, but rest assured I will punish him when he gets in trouble again. Which I have no doubt will be soon."

Regina munched on another cookie from the plate. "Severus helped me."

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "He warned me about the drink."

"That is surprising. Severus is a remarkable student, but a troubled boy. I've tried to get close to him to no avail. That is why I strive for fairness in my classes so that no student feels isolated."

"I want to befriend him," Regina said as she placed her teacup on the desk. "I think he'd make a good friend. If anything his blunt persona proves he's far more honest than any other person here I can befriend."

Minerva smiled at her niece. She hoped that Regina would always be able to see the good in people, even when they couldn't see it themselves. "I'm glad. Now off to bed with you and keep an eye out."

"Good night professor." Regina giggled at her aunt while she walked away.

"Good night Mills," Minerva replied.

Regina walked into the Slytherin's den, a low fire burned in the fireplace, casting a warm glow over the cold room and the lone figure bent over a book in the corner.

She recognized the mop of ebony hair and the pale skin. On silent feet, she approached the chair where Severus sat immersed in his book.

"It's a bit late to be studying."

Startled by her voice, Severus jumped from his chair, dropping his large book on the ground. Regina picked up the book, curious as to what information the yellow pages held.

"Hey give me the book now!" Severus hissed at her. He attempted to get the book back but Reginas hold on it was far too tight. She turned around and read the intriguing dark spells in the book.

Severus wrapped his arm around her waist tried to grab the book again. At the touch of his fingers on her stomach, Regina released the book with a giggle.

Severus lunged for the book held it tight against his chest. He glared at her. "Stupid girl, what's wrong with you?"

Regina huffed at him and crossed her arms. "I was curious, and I'm also extremely ticklish."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry are you not human? Do you not have a tickle spot?"

He smirked at her. "You find I'm above simpleton idiocy- what are you doing?" He took a step for every one she took towards him.

"Well if you're not ticklish you won't mind if I test you out. Or are you to chicken?"

Severus held the book tighter and stood his ground. "I'm not scared. If anything you should be the one who is scared."

Regina smirked. "Why? Is it because you're learning dark magic?" She brushed the imaginary dust from her shoulder. "I know a few spells myself. I learned from someone they call the Dark One." She was bluffing, but he didn't know that.

Severus raised his brow interested in what spells she knew. Before he could ask, she lunged at him. He dropped the book and fell to the floor as her weight hit him. Her fingers poked at his stomach and his ribcage. Much to his annoyance, he couldn't restrain his laughter.

He was gasping for mercy when they heard heavy approaching footsteps. Severus recognized the sound all too well. It was the head boy, Herald Carrow. He was the elder brother of the younger Carrows, known throughout the school for his cruelty.

Jumping off the floor, he grabbed the book and pulled a confused Regina with him behind a thick curtain. The door opened as they settled behind the dark velvet.

Severus motioned for Regina to stay silent. Peeking from their hiding spot they watched the tall boy search the room. Seeing no one, he lugged up the stairs towards the Head boys dormitory.

Once the coast was clear, Severus sighed in relief. He pushed past the curtain and began walking towards his room leaving Regina behind.

"Severus?"

He stopped at the stairs and turned to face her. "Yes?"

Regina smiled. "I wanted to thank you for helping me earlier and for right now as well."

Severus cleared his throat. He hated meaningful conversations. "Think nothing of it."

"If it were nothing I wouldn't have said thank you. You're a good friend Severus."

He watched as she walked towards the other stairs. Her words echoed in his head while he prepared for bed. She called him a friend. Were they friends now? Ugh, girls are so confusing. What made her think he wanted friends.

Friend, a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection. As distant and loathsome he found the word, the thought of being her friend was as appealing. Lily was the only person he had called a friend. The one who made the word possible for him... Now maybe he had a chance of having that word again. This time with Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

Although the early morning light had no access to dark corridors that led to the Slytherin dormitory Severus's internal clock told him it was morning as he stepped through the open portrait.

Most preferred to stay drooling on their beds, but he enjoyed eating his breakfast in the Great Hall without the presence of his "dear" peers.

Idiots. The lot of them, Severus thought with a slight smirk.

"They say people who smile alone are recalling bad things they've done." Severus came to a stop as Regina stepped out from behind a tapestry hanging on the wall a few feet ahead of them. "So Severus, what dastardly things were you recalling?" she asked with a smile as the tapestry settled back in place.

His thoughts whirled in confusion and intrigue. How had she known of the secret shortcuts existence? Surely she could not have become acquainted with all the hidden passages so rapidly.

He squared his shoulders, unsure of how to greet the strange girl.

He crossed his arms. "What are doing here?" He asked, ignoring her question. Amusement glimmered in her eyes. "Good morning to you as well, Severus. I was just on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast." With a smirk on her lips, she turned away from him and proceeded down the hall.

Severus stared after her in confusion. Before he could further contemplate his odd situation, he heard her voice.

Without stopping, she called out him. "Your welcome to join me."

He shook his head. The girl was going to drive him mad. His irritation didn't stop him from following after her. He was glad she didn't mock him outwardly, but the mirth in her eyes was too evident to miss.

Minerva observed Regina and Severus discreetly from behind her newspaper as they ate at the end of the Slytherin table. From the very first year Severus came to the school, she recalled him coming before the others to eat alone. He would arrive minutes after she did. A simple nod of acknowledgment was all they ever shared. Now here he was eating breakfast with her niece.

The sudden friendship was surprising, but she was happy they had become friends. Perhaps the horrible future Albus predicted for the boy would change now that Regina had extended her hand to the lad.

As she continued to watch them, a smile threatened to break her stern facade when she noticed the lack of brooding on Severus's part. He looked almost at ease.

Severus usually left long after the Great Hall filled up with the rest of the school's occupants, but Regina made the typically unbearable environment quite fun. Severus chuckled silently at nickname she gave the famed Marauders, now dubbed Brainless Twits. Lily would never mock anyone let alone the dogs she called friends. Regina's wicked humor was quite refreshing.

She ribbed him playfully. "Look at that!"

Severus followed her gaze to Peter Pettigrew who was busy stuffing his mouth with eggs and cheese. "That's proof that only a rat with not a single hair of courage could sneak into Gryffindor," she giggled as Pettigrew stuffed another cube into his already packed mouth.

Severus refused to laugh in front of the sleepy students who were pretending not to stare at them, but that didn't stop the smirk from forming on his face in place of his ever-present sneer.

He moved his gaze to the other members of the group, taking in the sight of Lily and James making eyes at each other. His temper flared, at the sight of them so close together. Unwilling to continue to continue watching them moon over each other he averted his gaze to Remus, who was trying not to stare at Professor McGonagall. Moving his gaze onward, he met the intense glare of Sirius Black or dog breath as Regina called him. He was rarely privy to ruffling dog breath's feathers. Sirius's apparent rage gave him great pleasure.

She smiled wickedly at Severus as she stood from the table. "Ready to go?"

He smirked in return and nodded in agreement. Together they made their way out of the Great Hall with many eyes scrutinizing them. Severus noticed the way Sirius gripped the table. Class would be interesting, to say the least.

Regina sat beside him in the front row. He was accustomed to sitting alone in all his classes and sulking in his loneliness, but now with Regina at his side, well he didn't feel his usual anger.

They scribbled down the notes Minerva was writing on the board on a new spell they were to learn. Severus was not a novice at Bird-Conjuring Charm. He practiced every spell he came across several times before he entered any of his classes. He loved seeing the look of awe and jealousy in the others faces when he performed a spell they couldn't master. It was the only way he could one-up the ones that bullied him.

When he mastered the dark spells in the forbidden section of the library, he would indeed be a threat. Once he learned all, he needed he would be able to find suitable work that would provide him with money to support his mother. He would be a formidable wizard. A wizard no would dare step on. If they did not accept him, then they would fear him.

Regina patted his hand that rested on his knee beneath the desk. He turned his head to face her. The worry in her eyes startled him. He had never seen that emotion for him in anyone's eyes before other than Lily's and his mother.

He buried his emotions and gave her a small smile. Returning his smile, she moved her hand back to her lap.

"The Bird-Conjuring Charm is the first spell we will work on before tackling the more advanced ones." Minerva gave them all a stern look. "We will not be performing the spell today. Instead, you will practice the movements with your wand and the pronunciation of the spell itself without your wands."

"Now you may partner up, but I will accept no misbehavior in my class."

After showing them the correct pronunciation of the spell she walked back towards her desk and began grading. Everything was fine till Minerva stepped into her office and left her students unattended for only a few moments.

Severus was showing Regina the proper wand movements when a charmed airplane smacked him in the face. Regina's fierce glare silenced the snickering coming from Sirius and the other students. He opened the aircraft to see what the class idiot had scrawled.

"Snivelous" was scrawled on the top of the parchment in huge dark letters. Beneath the mocking name, there was a horrid drawing of him hanging upside down with his underwear on full display. Tiny snakes slithered on the drawn underwear.

He crumpled the paper in his hands, willing it not to bother him. Severus glared at Sirius as the dreadful boy lifted another crafted airplane. Before he could charm it in his direction, the parchment in hand burst into flames.

Sirius screamed and shook his hand in fright. The screams brought Minerva running into the class just as Lupin finished stomping out the flames.

"What in Merlin's name happened?!"

"My parchment caught fire," he said quietly as he glared in Regina's direction.

Minerva shook her head. "Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor." She placed her hand on lupins shoulder. "Excellent job putting out the flames Mr. Lupin. Five points to Gryffindor." Lupin blushed under her praise. She failed to notice his reddened ears as she turned her gaze on Sirius's cradled fingers.

"You will be fine. Madame Pomfrey will fix you right up."

Sirius gave her a pitiful look. "Can James take me?"

Minerva gave him a stern look. "Unless the flames burnt your legs as well I'm sure you can manage on your own."

He sulked silently on his slow tread to the door. "Before you go, class, I want you all to thank Mr. Black for your homework assignment. I want 12 inches on why it is important to behave when a teacher leaves the class."

The class didn't dare groan for fear she might add more to the assignment. "Class dismissed."

Severus waited for Regina to finish packing her things. As Minerva approached them, Severus squared his shoulders and opened his mouth defend Regina. The professors raised hand silenced him.

"Next time come and get me. Five points to Slytherin." She walked away from them. "For a wonderful albeit dangerous display of wandless magic."

Severus's jaw dropped as Minerva left the room.

Regina giggled. "Close your mouth Sev before a golden snitch zooms in."

He snapped his mouth shut. "That was unexpected."

Regina grabbed her bag and pulled him to the door. "My aunt is a fair woman. She gives punishment where punishment is due, but she appreciates good use of magic."


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the lake hitting the earth gently and the wind swaying the surrounding willows almost lulled him to sleep. The soft green moss beneath him wasn't helping either.

He was reluctant to break the serene air surrounding them.

"How did you find this place, Regina?"

Regina turned on her side from where she rested beside him. "Minerva brought me here when I was younger. She revealed all the secret passageways and let me explore on my own. On one of my explorations I found this special spot. This is like my kingdom, Sev. No one can tell me what to do, and it's so peaceful, for a moment you forget reality and the issues that come with it."

Perhaps it was a trick of the light from the setting sun, but he swore he caught a brief flash of sadness flicker in her catlike eyes.

He wasn't inclined to ask what problems she might have, as curious as he was. It seemed like he would be intruding in her personal life. They were friends, but even friends are entitled to their personal secrets.

The sad tone vanished and a smirk took its place. "Now isn't this better than hiding in a dark, musty library?"

Severus scowled at her. "I don't hide," he hissed in annoyance. "I simply enjoy the silence, and I thought it would be best for us to start the essay the professor assigned."

Regina moved back onto her back. "Well we finished, and now we can enjoy the outdoors before dinner begins."

After a moment of comfortable silence Severus spoke again. "Thank you for sharing your kingdom with me my lady." his tone was light, but the meaning beneath it was not. No one had ever deemed him worthy or worth anything to share something special with. He really appreciated that she had shared this with him.

Regina took his hand in hers, surprising him with its warmth and softness against the cold skin of his own hand.

"This can be your kingdom as well, Sev. Whenever you need an escape."

Severus looked down at their intertwined hands for a moment before pulling away and standing up.

"Thank you."

He expected to see hurt and anger as she stood up with him. Instead, he saw only understanding in her light brown eyes.

They walked back to school in relative silence. Regina Mills was the most confusing girl he'd ever met. His rejection would've hurt Lily.

Dinner passed without incident. Other than Sirius's constant glare, Remus's blush when he snuck a peek at McGonagall, and Lily and James making eyes at each other, nothing unusual occurred.

As much as Severus enjoyed spending time with Regina earlier, he couldn't deny the small smile that tugged at his lips when he entered the restricted area of the library when the entire castle was fast asleep.

He poured over pages and pages littered with curses, potions, and dark spells. His dark eyes glittered with new found knowledge. He had the ingredients he needed to brew the potions listed in the books.

The dark potions would sell for some sickles maybe even a galleon or two in diagonally.

The Alihotsy Draught, Bloodroot potion, and Drink of Despair would be a good start. They would bring him more money compared to the simple potions he sold in Diagon Alley.

The more money he made, the more significant help he could give his mother.

Severus returned to the boy's dormitory in the wee hours of the morning. He was pleased that there were no classes later. He rarely slept in, but after spending the night mixing, bottling, and listening to Moaning Myrtle, he felt like he could sleep all through the morning.

He didn't bother changing out of his clothes. He simply kicked off his shoes and slipped under the covers. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

"My lord?"

A tall, pale monster hissed at him. "Only I can live forever."

The giant snake at the monster's feet lunged at him. Severus woke up with a start. It wasn't the nightmare that had awoken him. No, it was the fire-loving girl who had somehow become his friend.

She stood over him with her signature smirk wearing a pair of tan pants, a white buttoned-down blouse, and brown knee-high leather boots. She was the best thing he had ever seen. Had she not shaken him awake, well Severus wasn't sure he would've been able to escape his nightmare.

He noticed her smirk falter. His delayed reaction and intense gaze confused her.

"Are you alright, Sev?"

Raising his eyebrow, he made his voice as severe as possible. He hoped his voice wouldn't reveal the fright he felt at the realistic dream. "I'm fine. I was just waiting for you to turn into a fire-breathing dragon as you did in my dreams."

Instead of blushing or becoming angry, Regina grinned and smacked him on his shoulder. "Well, don't fret Sevy! The girl of your dreams has arrived."

He groaned as he kicked off his covers and stood from his bed.

"Were all your pajamas dirty that you had to use your school robes?"

He crossed his arms. "Did you miss me so much you couldn't wait till I went downstairs?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Get dressed Sev. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"Don't call me Sev. You know I loathe that name."

Regina smirked as she stepped through the door. "Ok, Sev."

He groaned in annoyance. What name could he call her? Re? Dragon girl? He loathed nicknames because they were usually created to humiliate him. Secretly, he sort of enjoyed her nickname for him, but he would never openly admit it. He would never hear the end of it otherwise. Severus glanced at the bag hidden beneath his bed; he would spend the day with her. Then he would escape when night fell to sale his potions.

Severus clutched the dark leather bag close to his body as he snuck down the stairs out onto the open grounds. He made his way quickly to the gates of the school. Unnoticed, he walked off of the school grounds and onto the dark beaten path heading away from the towering castle.

He wasn't one for guilt, but even he couldn't deny the growing guilt he felt when he manipulated Regina earlier in the night. They had spent the entire day together. They went exploring throughout the grounds and hidden passageways. When they finally returned to the common room, they spent a few more hours together discussing spells and potions alike. When the time came for him to prepare, he became antsy. He didn't know how to excuse himself.

So he did what came naturally, he snapped at her. He turned their innocent conversation into an argument. He called her a know it all, annoying, and someone who couldn't keep her nose out of other peoples business.

Her eyes had flared in anger, and her right hand twitched. For a moment he thought she was going to flay him alive. Instead, she stood from her seat and stalked up the stairs to her room without another word.

He would apologize tomorrow. For now, he needed a clear head. He sucked in a deep breath, lowered his dark hood further, squared his shoulders and stepped down the stairs that lead to the darkest shops and witches and wizards.

The twenty potions in his bag went rapidly, and the space in his money purse filled just as fast. He had more silver than he had ever seen in his lifetime. The one or two pieces of gold sticking out almost brought a smile to his face.

He fixed his cloak and prepared to leave the dark alley when a grime covered hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Now where da ya think you're going, kid?" The tip of a wand pressed lightly against his neck.

Severus discreetly reached for his own wand. "I've been watching ya! I saw how much money ya made." He pressed the wand harder against his neck. "Hand it over."

Severus gripped his wand tight in his hand. He would die before he gave this man the money he worked so hard for.

It happened fast. The roar of a flame reached his ears, and the smell of burnt flesh assaulted his senses. The man released his hold, howling in pain. Severus turned just as the man raised his wand at the figure hidden beneath a dark purple cloak.

"Stupefy!"

The lumbering man flew back and collided with the unforgiving brick wall.

With a nod of his head to figure in a purple cloak, they tore up the stairs never noticing the two dark figures watching them.

Once they were at a safe distance Severus pulled down his hood and stopped in his tracks. "What on earth were you thinking!"

The purple hood fell revealing a smirking Regina. "Well, I believe I was saving your life. You didn't honestly think I believed you earlier did you?"

Severus huffed and continued down the path. Regina followed after him. "That gives you no right to follow me."

Regina scoffed. "No! Well, then next time I'll wait until morning to find out that you snuck out and your mutilated body was found in a dark alley."

Severus remained silent. "You're my best friend, Severus. I care for your safety."

Severus couldn't stop the warm feeling from spreading through his chest. "Thank you, Regina, for saving my life."

"Eh, we're even I saved you, and you returned the favor."

Severus sighed, he wasn't the sharing type. "I'm selling potions I have brewed to make money for my ill mother."

Regina bumped his shoulder as they walked. "I don't need an explanation, Sev. Now I'm not going to snitch on you with my aunt unless you let me come along with you."

Severus shook his head. "It's far too dangerous."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I was saying its dangerous for me. Imagine if Minerva found out! She'd eat me alive."

He smiled as she giggled.

"I'm coming with, the next time you venture out."

"I know."

He glanced at the girl beside him who had become dearer to him in the short amount of time that they had known each other than he could have ever imagined.

The two people following them stopped a way back after they heard the conversation.

The boy with shoulder-length blond hair stared after Severus and Regina while the girl next to him adjusted her leather corset.

"The Lord will be pleased to hear that dear Severus will be easy to sway to the dark side. With the proper leverage if course."

"Oh, Lucius! Say it straight. Either Severus joins the death eaters willingly, or we force his hand by killing dear oh mumsy." Bellatrix chuckled darkly.

"The great and powerful lord will be interested to hear of Regina Mills. Her power is quite desirable."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "So she can make a little flame. What's so desirable about that?"

Lucius sneered at her obvious jealousy. "The dark lord desires anyone with power. Though I must say, her beauty is a pleasant bonus."

Bellatrix glared at him. "He won't notice her with me there."

"Whatever you say, Bellatrix."


	7. Chapter 7

He watched the sickening display with barely restrained disgust. The stereotypical prince was marrying the pure hearted maiden. Love was for the weak. A manipulative chemical produced by the brain that turned a strong willed mind into complete mush. An infectious poison for which there was no cure. Love... what good was such a villainous emotion when the person you cared for did not in turn car for you.

Before the marriage could be completed, the large oak doors slammed open with a force great enough to startle all those present. He included.

A tall woman with ebony hair and a dress the color of nightmares strolled into the room. Dark shapes flew in behind her. The temperature in the room dropped and it felt as if all the happiness in the room had been sucked into the darkness. His breath appeared in front of him, practically crystallizing in the air. With flicks of her wrists the soldiers went flying in several directions, leaving the groom to defend his bride. He pulled out his mighty sword and placed himself in the woman's path. A monstrous snake slithered around her feet and reared its flat head up, hissing at the woman's enemies.

He ignored the couple and absorbed the words of the dark goddess. "I will destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do."

It couldn't be... the woman turned and his heart pummeled his chest. Regina Mills stared directly at him an evil, twisted and heartbreaking gleam clouded her once honest eyes.

Severus... at first he thought it was Regina calling him, but when the lips older copy of Regina failed to move he knew it wasn't she who called him. His breath caught in his throat as she suddenly appeared before him. Dark Regina raised her hand, the movement was slow as if she was moving through water. With an evil smirk she tore his beating heart from his body. A yell pulled him from his dreams as she spoke and crushed his heart. 'Everyone has a price...'

"Severus!"

Severus's eyes snapped open. It was a nightmare... it wasn't real...

"Severus," Lucius Malfoy placed his hand on his shoulder which was shaking as a result of the lucid dream. "are you alright?"

Ignoring him, Severus jumped from the bed and ran to get dressed. He needed to assure himself of Regina's wellbeing. The dream was far too real...

Regina had just stepped into the empty common room when a mass of black slammed into her. Two pale white hands gripped her upper arms tightly. The panicked look in her friend's dark eyes was quickly replaced with relief once he looked her over.

She would never admit to fear, but the look the in his eyes worried her. Swallowing the bout of fear she attempted to joke. She raised her eyebrow and looked him up and down. "Well Sev who's eager to see who now?"

Her smile faltered momentarily as he shut his eyes and took in a rattling breath. She raised her hand placed it on his clammy cheek. "Severus are you alright?"

He leaned into her hand for just a second before his eyes snapped open, clear of emotion. Stepping back he cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

Before she could interject he stalked past her towards the door, leaving her confused. He pulled open the door and stepped through the opening. He turned to face her with his signature smirk in place. "Are you coming Dragon Breath? Breakfast is going to wait for you."

With an exasperated huff she followed after him. Whoever said girls were hard to understand, had never met Severus Snape.

Lucius and Bellatrix walked down the remaining stairs after the pair had gone. Bellatrix laughed deviously. "What a delicious predicament! Severus will be all too easy to break. Ha! I don't even have to seduce him."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I don't think he would be swayed… not that your um... feminine charms at fault. I just don't think you're his type."

Bellatrix slapped his arm. "I'm everyone's type. No one can resist my brand of charms."

Rubbing his arm he bit the nasty remark practically leaping from his tongue. Regina would play a key part, of this he was positive. During Severus's nightmare he had cried out her name and clutched his chest as if his heart was being ripped out. When he stopped breathing, Lucius had called his name in fear. The Dark Lord would not be pleased if Snape died.

The sheer terror in Snape's eyes had terrified him. What had he seen? How he wished he had the power to know.

 **Sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy it. Alan Rickman was one of my favorite actors, I will miss him and his superb voice.**


	8. Chapter 8

Regina observed Severus as he stirred the contents of the cauldron counter clockwise in a meticulous fashion. The potion would be ready for distribution tomorrow night at the very least. When the dark liquid turned a brilliant shade of forest green he removed the stirrer and set it on the cloth near the empty potion bottles. Severus wasn't what she'd call a chatterbox, but his brooding silence and constant peering at her when he thought she was unaware was beginning to annoy her. His behavior had been odd all morning. Whatever was distracting him nearly caused them there eyebrows in potions class. If she hadn't caught his mistake the bright copper potion in cauldron would've blown up in their faces.

In Defense against the Dark Arts his eyes lacked the usual gleam of curiosity as they took down notes on the forbidden curses and other dangerous spells. At first she thought the cause of his distraction was the too sweet red head who had broken heart. Lily Evans, she believed was the girls name. Severus considered his observation skills beyond reproach, but even he could not fool her. He watched Lily whenever he thought she wasn't paying attention, but the longing and sadness in his dark eyes never escaped her notice. Lily had been her first guess, but as the day continued she took note that his intense gaze was not on the nauseating displays Lily and the Potter boy put on in every class. His intense gaze was on herself. He was watching her as if at any moment she'd transform into fire breathing dragon.

When she noticed him peering at her once more she finally snapped. "What in Merlin's name are you staring at?!"

A light blush slithered across his pale cheekbones at her outburst. He churned his head back to the potion, straitening his slouched shoulders. "I'm not staring at you."

Regina rolled her eyes at his lame attempt of nonchalance. "Severus, you have been peering, staring, gazing, watching, observing, or whatever it is you wish to call what you have been doing, all morning long! You almost spilled your pumpkin juice doing so."

Severus huffed in annoyance, standing from his spot he wiped the clinging dust from his usually pristine robes. Not meeting her eyes he replied coldly. "I haven't been staring at you and I certainly have been gazing as you so wish to put it. I have done nothing of the sort."

Regina chuckled at his obvious avoidance of her eyes. "Your spying skills need more practice, Sev." She stood up from her spot and walked towards him until they stood toe to toe. "I'm usually willing to let the sleeping dogs lie, but your constant watching is grating on my nerves." She placed her hand gently on his chest above his rapidly beating heart. "You're my friend. Please tell what's bothering you."

Severus moved away from her touch and rubbed his eyes. "It's nothing, of consequence. I just suffered from a fitful sleep."

Regina nodded in understanding. Nightmares were something she was achingly familiar with. Her mother never failed to star in her dark dreams. His nightmares failed to explain his constant watch of her, but she knew better than push the subject. Instead she did what she did best, she made light of the situation. "Did a fire breathing Dragon steal your cauldron?"

The smile on his face made her heart soar. It was rare sight, but when he smiled it made quite the change. He had a charming smile, one that rivaled her Daniel's smile.

Moaning Myrtle swooshed through Severus erasing the smile from his face. Regina frowned, her hand twitched at her side. How she wished her flame could scorch the pest of a ghost.

The pigtailed ghost moaned, "Everyone has friends! Even Snivelous has friends, but nobody ever cares for moaning myrtle. All the girls were mean to me! Cause I wasn't pretty like you!" Regina ducked down as myrtle flew towards her. The annoyingly pessimistic ghost flew into a stall and threw herself down the toilet.

Severus rolled her eyes and pulled Regina towards the exit. "Merlin she's almost as annoying as you are."

Laughing, she punched him playfully on the arm. Together they snuck out of the girl's laboratory and made their way to their next class.

The air near the door shimmered as the pair turned the corner. Albus Dumbledore adjusted his bright purple robes. The friendship the boy had made with Minerva's niece was unexpected to the least. The girl's presence held dangerous potential. If Severus failed to take the path he was destined for things would happen. Things that had the power to destroy the wizarding world as they knew it. He hoped the dream he'd given Severus last night had some effect on the boy. Measures would have to be taken to ensure the dark future that was to come and to cement the victory they needed to succeed. Everyone had a part to play, Severus wasn't meant to have a happiness. In this world, in this lifetime he would know all sadness, all agony and he would experience great loss. Perhaps he could sacrifice a few more days for the boy. This small happiness was all that he would be given in the dark years to come. The dark look in Albus's eyes changed to the signature twinkle many associated with his blue eyes as children burst into the hall.

 **I love Albus, but bless his altruistic heart, he is manipulative. I'm not defacing his character or hating on him, but the last movie really pissed me off. He did everything in the name of the greater good and well that's sad. Everything he did was in the name of the greater good… Severus was a major pawn in the grand scheme of things. thank you for reading and sorry for the delay but man oh man school is a brain sucking energy draining time consuming hair pulling sort of fun. Here is the new chapter enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok, I Know it's short and all, but I have been slammed with so many essays I have not been able to write anything. I wrote this to relieve some of the stress I have. Hope you are all having a great day or night! Thank you to everyone who reads and comments!**_

Severus stored his purse securely in a hidden pocket sewn onto the thick fabric of his cloak. He tugged the hood of his cloak to cover his features better. Knowing Regina would be right behind him he swept dramatically from the dark alleyway. He walked in silence on the trail that led back to Hogwarts. Severus strained his hearing, but he did not catch any sound coming from behind him. He paused in his stride and turned to see behind him. Instead of seeing Regina's signature purple cloak following behind, he saw only air.

Looking about him he saw no annoying, tiresome, know it all, kind, lovely, and best friend he ever had. Checking if the coast was clear he tugged off his hood and hissed her name. "Regina!" when silence answered him he called her once more. "Regina, where are you?"

"Regina! Where are you?''

Severus growled in annoyance. "Regina if you don't answer me right this instance I'm going to- uff!"

His sentence was cut short as a bundle of mass tackled him to the ground. He and his attacker rolled on the ground trying to get and advantage over the other. Severus grappled with his attacker until he was straddled upon the person. Girlish giggling caught his attention and heightened his annoyance. He pulled the purple hood back and revealed a red-faced Regina Mills.

"Oh gosh, Sev! You should've seen your face! You need to work on your spying skills.''

Severus growled at her. "My skills are just fine. I do not appreciate your childish games."

Catching him by surprise Regina slipped him onto his back, pinning down his hands with her own to prevent his escape. "Forgive me if I disagree."

Severus pursed his lips in annoyance. "Stupid girl."

Regina giggled in delight as she flopped onto her back on the cold grass next to him. "Oh my! Such a deep voice Sev. I bet when your older your voice will be as refined and haughty as any dark king. Or perhaps you would be a prince?"

Severus rolled his eyes at her remark. "And yours will surely strike fear into the hearts of all who hear you, for they will be beyond shocked to see the dragon girl speak the human language."

"Your funny darling, but I recommend you stay in school. I don't think the king needs a gloomy adolescent court jester."

Severus sneered at her. "I must have inhaled far too many hazardous potion fumes."

Regina propped herself up on her elbow in order to face him. "What makes you say that?"

Severus rose to his feet and offered her his hand to help her up. Taking his hand she raised her brow in question to his silence. "Well it's the only plausible reason I can think of that explains why I would continuously place myself in your company."

Regina threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the annoyed look on his face. He loathed physical contact and Regina took pleasure in messing with him. "You know that would explain why I was able to sneak up on you. I'm surprised your IQ hasn't lowered significantly as it is."

Severus glowered at her, but he made no attempt to break free from her embrace. He knew how much she enjoyed it when her victims squirmed. "Oh admit my half-blood prince, you adore me. Come on admit it."

Severus gave her his fiercest glare, but he knew they wouldn't work on her. She pouted her lips at him and batted her eyelashes. "The sooner you admit it… the sooner I release you." When he didn't reply she gave innocent smile that was laced with a tangible wickedness.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I tolerate your presence."

Regina chuckled. "Ah, Sev. I swear your voice makes even the most biting of comments sound sweet." He rolled his eyes and began to walk back towards the trail once she released him from her grasp. "Come on dragon breath. I want to reach the castle before your malicious aunt catches us out and about."

Regina shivered at the thought of her aunt catching them.

Albus watched Regina and Severus discreetly from the teacher's table in the great hall. A week had passed since he'd decided to remove Regina from the boy's life. He'd hope that their closeness would dwindle with help from Snape's cold persona, but if anything it seemed stronger than before. The boy hardly even glanced in Lily's direction anymore. Regina kept away the bullies that would urge Snape to learn dark magic and instead of sneaking off to the library to read in the forbidden section he would sneak out with her.

Albus Dumbledore was not a cruel man. He cared very deeply for all his students and friends. It was because of his love for the wizarding world that he would take away Severus's friend. In the name of greater good, it had to be done not only for the boy's part in this but also for the girls. If Voldemort managed to get a hold of her, the extent of her power would not help them at all.

A feather light touch on his hand pulled him from his thoughts. "Albus are you alright?"

He turned his head to look at the raven haired beauty, her emerald eyes filled with concern. "I'm fine my dear, I simply lost myself in my thoughts."

Albus noticed the narrowing of her eyes, of course, she didn't believe him. The good thing about Minerva was that she didn't push things. With a nod on her part, she resumed her conversation with the professor to her right.

Albus sighed inwardly. He hated deceiving her, but he knew she would release all her Scottish fire on him if he told her he planned to get rid of Regina in order to put Severus on the path of darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

The light green cotton pajamas clung to his sweaty form, unbearably itchy and uncomfortable. Kicking off the heavy covers, Severus made his way past the sleeping boys, careful not to stir them. Sticking to the shadows, he slithered up the dungeon stairs and didn't stop moving until he reached the open hall.

His chest heaved rapidly as he greedily sucked in deep breaths of the crisp air. He pressed his body against the cool stone wall as air kissed his sweaty brow, drying the perspiration from his body. The air did little to relieve him of the violent images imprinted in his eyelids. He pressed his hands against his eyes in an attempt to rid his mind of the vivid images that had disturbed his sleep.

His mother, foaming at the mouth, bleeding to death from multiple wounds on her body. Staring, with a vacant expression in his direction.

Lily, beaten and bruised, whispering his name as she died.

Regina, chained in one of the high rooms of Azkaban prison, a crazed look in her eyes. Dementors swirled above stealing parts of her soul as they circled lower and lower. The nightmares, vivid and terrifying in equal measure, left him shaken to his bones.

Fool! Idiot!

He fisted strands of his hair as he pressed his cheek against the stone.

Severus loathed emotion and the weakness it brought with it. Attachment, friendship, and love infected its victims leaving them open to pain and misery. He had acted foolishly. Before Regina's arrival in his life, he'd been learning new magic every night. The magic that would help him protect the ones he cared about.

The dreams were far too vivid. They didn't resemble the nightmares that troubled him before, no they were shadows of upcoming events he'd have to live in the flesh.

Lily and his mother would live! And Regina… she would not be tainted by his presence. She would not fall to madness. He couldn't return her kindness, her friendship, with imprisonment. With death.

He allowed himself a moment of further weakness before he pushed away from the wall. He would build a wall around himself, a wall of impenetrable strength. Stronger than the one Regina had managed to dismantle. He'd revert back to his old customs, dive back into the dark arts he should have never set aside. Friendship was something he was never supposed to have. Regina was never supposed to have wormed her way past his defenses. He already had a one in a million friendship and love. Lily was his one and only. He had his mother, his motivation. Regina Mills did not fit into his life any more than he fit into hers.

Holiday break was on its way, he'd end their friendship before she left. Even as he began piling bricks up for his wall, his heart constricted at the thought of losing another friend. He unclenched his fists and marched back to his bedroom. Time… all wounds healed with time. Now was not the time to grieve, he had a friendship to ruin after all. When she was gone and safe from harm's way he would grieve. He swallowed the lump in his throat and strengthened his resolve. She would leave and not return by any means necessary, even if she left hating him. When memories of their time together left her with a bitter taste in her mouth he would recall them with fondness, but never regret. Even losing her to her world was better than losing her to madness.

 _Albus sighed as he stepped out from the shadows. Sacrifices must be made in order to survive. He hoped Severus would understand that later._

Regina smirked as she crossed the courtyard in search of Severus. A medium sized box wrapped in silver and green paper was waiting His birthday gift would be waiting for him once he returned to his rooms. She knew giving it to him in person would give her the pleasure of seeing him wiggle with restrained emotion, but he deserved mercy on his birthday. Even though his birthday was weeks away she would sadly not be there to celebrate it with him. She was going home. A smile touched her lips at the thought of seeing Daniel once more.

Maybe she could convince Severus into coming home with her. Her mother would surely approve of him. He was well mannered, tall, brooding, and excellent in brewing potions…

A high cackle broke through her thoughts. At the end of the courtyard, she saw Severus with the two students her aunt had warned her of. The pale, arrogant boy with bottle blond hair and the heavy eyeliner daddy didn't love me girl. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Why was he with them?

Regina quickened her pace in order to reach them.

She called out his name, but he ignored her. It was only when she stood before the threesome that he acknowledged her. Even then his posture was defensive and his eyes dead of all emotion.

Dread and confusion trickled through her. This was not her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

"What," he sneered with unveiled disgust "do you want?"

Regina's left eyebrow went up in confusion. Had she done something wrong? No, it wasn't possible. Things between them this past week had gone just fine. So why was he acting this way towards her?

"I wanted to speak with you, but I can you're quite busy." She eyed the other two Slytherin with distaste. "I'll find you later."

"No, you can tell me now. I don't think we will see each other again after this." Each word falling from his mouth served to confuse her further.

"I'm not sure I understand you, Severus." She eyed him up and down. Taking in his the air around him and the paleness of his skin. "In fact I don't understand you at all. When my friend returns, please let me know."

Regina turned to leave, but his words stopped her cold. "Stupid girl. There is nothing to understand." She turned to face him, eyes hard, hiding the building fear. "Did you honestly think we were friends?" he moved away from his knew found friends and circled her like predator. "Poor Severus Snape, hated by all. Weak and insignificant, in need of a protector… a savior. I spoon fed you, Regina. To gain your trust. It took little to gain your friendship."

Regina stared straight ahead as he closed the small distance between them to hiss in her ear. "You fell all too easily. Poor little Regina, desperate for the love of her mother. Desperate for the acceptance of others. Longing to be free of her mother reign. A copy of the woman you hate and desire with all your being."

Regina swallowed the knot in her throat. He moved away back towards his friends. "Not all of it was a lie. The pain in your eyes was too real." She whispered, hoping that this was just a cruel joke.

Severus sneered, his friends laughed at her obvious betrayal. "The only pain in my eyes was the pain of having to spend time with you. The pain in my eyes was of having to listen to your pathetic problems and your inability to find anyone to love you other than a poor stable boy who possibly loves what you can offer him rather than quick roll in the hay that you give him so freely."

Regina felt her magic snap with barely contained restraint. With movements too quick to see she closed the distance between them. His head hit his shoulder with the force of her slap.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She grabbed him from the lapels, her hands smoldering, her voice a tight whisper. "Tell me what you say isn't true. Tell me this is a cruel joke on your part." He glared at her, his lips a thin line. She shook him. "Say something!"

When he failed to speak, she pushed him away from her with all her strength. Severus staggered back. Regina sucked in a deep breath and threw back her shoulders. "Goodbye, Severus Snape."

She turned to leave, fully prepared to return to her dormitory until it was time to leave. The sniveling and taunting voice of Bellatrix Lestrange shouted out. "He told us everything you know. He told us how your mother can barely stand the sight of you. How you're nothing but a…"

The wall keeping her emotions in check broke at her words. A blood thirsty vengeance coursed and pumped through her broken heart. Fire erupted from Regina's hands. The trio had enough time to duck before bright balls of fire soared above them. The shrubbery near them caught fire and a wall of roaring fire grew around them, the flames reaching out to them with thirst. Wands raised at Regina they attempted to block her attack to no avail. Each spell they uttered veered off mark when they ducked and jumped out of the fire way.

"Stop!"

The shout from Dumbledore was what saved them. With a wave of his hand the fire extinguished. "Regina Mills come with me."

Poised far more regal than any Queen, Regina followed the headmaster without looking back. This, she swore silently to herself, would be the last time she let anyone hurt her this way and live. If she ever saw him again… merlin help him.

Had she turned back she would've seen the sadness and regret in her friends eyes. Had she not been lost in the darkness of her thoughts she would've heard Severus's pained Goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry I have not updated in a while its just that anatomy has been a real pain. Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I promise I will try to upload a little faster once my last week of classes is done which is soon Thank Merlin in all his glory.

Severus held the gift at arm's length, eyes narrowed in concentration, brow furrowed. When the parcel failed to vanish under the intensity of his gaze, he tossed it back on the bed. The headmaster, after an hour of deliberation, disregarded the time left till break and sent Regina home early for endangering the life of students with dangerous magic. She was suspended for the remainder of the year.

From what he'd garnered from the gossiping professors, McGonagall had failed to sway the headmaster's decision. According to the band of gossiping ninnies, Minerva had left the headmasters office in dead silence, but those brave enough to look at her eyes noticed an anger so great they wondered if the headmaster would live to see tomorrow.

It was foolish of him to believe he would never suffer a loss similar to that of Lily's. If anything the pain in chest felt... No, he had to put a stop to his wayward thoughts, immediately.

As he adjusted his robes and prepared himself mentally for his new place, the gift called out to him. Not in the syrupy voice parcels used with eager children, but in a voice so bitter and vindictive, he felt the need to destroy it. Severus lunged for the parcel. The rattling sound it made as he shook it resembled an angry hiss. He was losing it. Parcels did not speak, not even in the magical world. "Coward!" the word reverberated within his head. Snarling, he shoved the gift into the trunk at the foot of his bed.

 _Flashback..._

 _"I don't know how they do it where you're from Dragon breath, but here in Hogwarts we don't sneak into boys dormitories and then proceed to drag a boy out of bed into the night before the boy has a chance to put on a robe."_

 _Regina shushed him and continued dragging him without mentioning or hinting where she was leading him. Familiar with Regina's stubbornness, he knew it would futile to ask her any more questions. Five hallways, two switching stairways, and one long trek up the astronomy tower stairs later they finally came to a stop._

 _The deserted balcony wasn't as before. The hard stone floor was covered in blankets and a bag filled with treats rested on top._

 _Regina, still holding his hand, pulled him toward the blankets. "Regina... what's all of this?"_

 _The warm smile on her lit up his entire being. For a moment he almost forgot why he'd been so sad. Almost._

 _He settled beside her on the blankets as she spoke. "You've been distant lately. And I know why."_

 _Severus felt his heart constrict. How could she possibly know of the nightmares he'd been having. The ones where he saw her at the dark lord's feet. The ones where she went mad and killed at whim._

 _"I know you've been worrying about your mom and well I wanted to do something to make you feel better."_

 _Severus felt the grip on his heart release a bit. He was worried for his mother but no more than usual. His greatest worry was for the girl sitting beside him digging through the bag of treats. Her smile and giggles soothed and wounded him at once. How could she not realize the danger she was in. He felt anger swell in his chest, but he dared not release it. How could he when in doing so would only distress her further. Out of its own accord, Severus's hand reached for hers. he would enjoy tonight and whatever other days they had together._

 _"Thank you, Regina."_

 _Regina raised her brow at his uncharacteristic move. "You're welcome, bird brain."_

 _Severus huffed in pretend annoyance as Regina motioned for him to lay down. "You're right, the birds would probably be offended at the comparison."_

 _Severus didn't complain or inch away when Regina rested her head on his shoulder and curled her warm body closer to his own. Together they looked at the stars, watching as the bright orbs looked down at them from above._

 _Severus was never one to suffer fools nor the silly traditions they carried, but he couldn't help but wish on every star in the sky for more time with his friend. He knew of the path chosen for him, but he didn't want to travel it yet. Not when he knew the path would be a desolate one. One without warmth. One without Regina. When Regina pointed out a shooting star, Severus's entire being surged with hope. Perhaps the stars in all their distance and blazing iciness had heard his pleas for more time._

 _Just as quick as the hope had surfaced, it went out. Right above where he lay, was a twinkling star. A star signaling it's distress. A star light years away. A star that was already gone, just like the time he had with Regina. There was no time left, what they had were mere moments of reflected time. Of set time that had already run its course with every haunting nightmare that chilled his bones throughout the day._

 _He pulled his friend closer as if he could prevent time from snatching her away. When she snuggled even closer to him and he lost himself in the stories her home, he almost felt like he could keep time away. Almost._

 _End of Flashback_

"Out of sight, out of mind," he hissed as he shut the lid. He rested his aching head on the top of the trunk, before standing. Severus Snape fixed his robes once more. He would do as he had always accustomed to do. He would shut everything he felt into a chasm so deep the feelings threatening to incinerate him would never see the light of day again. It was necessary and the sane thing to do. If he went around hearing inanimate objects yelling things others couldn't hear... well they would put him in Azkaban.

Regina slammed the lid of her trunk with more force than necessary. Numerous thoughts, feelings, and impulses pumped through her. She wanted to cry, scream, physically assault a certain big-nosed greasy haired traitor until he groveled at her feet for forgiveness, but most of all she desired for the pain, piercing her chest like a hot poker, to vanish. Regina didn't want to feel this way ever again. The presence of betrayal, heartbreak, anger, loathing, longing and utter despair within her being was... overwhelming. She felt them pulling at her, tearing at her from the seams. Already she felt herself fraying at the ends.

She wouldn't be able to handle another betrayal. She feared the darkness that hid in plain sight against the crevices of her being, waiting for her weakest moment to welcome her into their cold embrace.

She feared she would be unable to turn away from them as she was doing now.

The sound of her door opening sent her jumping to her feet, rubbing away the tears she had not noticed were falling.

Her aunt stood by the door, her eyes soft but her body tense with anger. When Minerva spread her arms wide, Regina hesitated only a moment before burying herself within Minerva's comforting embrace.

"Are you angry with me?"

Regina half sobbed and half laughed at her aunt's ridiculous question. "Of course not. Are you disappointed in me?"

Minerva pulled back a little and wiped away Regina's tears. "I could never be disappointed in you, child. I tried... Dumbledore would not budge. I have failed you."

Regina wiped away a tear from her aunt's face. "No, you have not. I attacked first."

Minerva narrowed her eyes in anger. "Only after they provoked you."

Regina pulled away from her aunt and reached for her cloak. "Perhaps it is for the best. I have missed Daniel and well I don't think I would've wanted to stay after... everything happens for a reason. Perhaps I should consult Trelawney to see what dark and gloomy path her inner eye sees for me."

The two witches stared at each other seriously for as long as they could before they burst into laughter. "Oh yes dear perhaps she can tell you what tragic end you will meet. I swear that woman has predicted so many deaths I can't even recall the number of times I have had to assure first years that they would indeed live to Christmas."

The sad and particularly dreary mood resettled around them once their laughter reluctantly departed from their company.

"You will write to me, won't you?" Regina tried to appear as if it wouldn't bother her if Minerva said no or that she would try, but the older witch before knew better. She pulled Regina in for another embrace as she assured her that she would write her every day with news of what trouble the dreadful Marauders had caused.

Regina, as she held onto her aunt's hand, took in the marvelous school and the grounds one last time before they apparated away.

Severus watched from afar as the troublesome girl he considered his greatest friend left the school and him in return. He hoped he never laid eyes on her again, but a small selfish part of him silently hoped for the day when their paths crossed once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Without Regina's presence, Severus's dormant feelings for Lily rose with a vengeance. He felt every disregarding look and every ignored attempt to speak with her more deeply than before.

Her easy dismissal of his existence wasn't the sole driving force which led him to pour over countless books of forgotten dark arts into the wee hours of the morning. Severus found that when his mind was at its weakest, after long hours spent hovering over cauldrons and flying over countless spells on the yellowed pages of multiple books, he didn't have time to think about Regina and the memories of their time spent together.

He didn't have time to worry about her fate or to miss her. Severus ran his hand savagely through his hair. He already had a weakness, Regina was one he couldn't afford.

He tossed the book he was reading onto the floor of the room of requirement. There had to be a way to forget her. A way to...

As if hearing his plea a door that hadn't been their previously appeared before his eyes. He hesitated briefly before entering the room. The room, no bigger than a broom closet, was illuminated by soft blue light. From books he'd read before, Severus knew a pensive when he saw one, but the one silently beckoning him looked different from the pictures in the text.

There was a plaque just below the rim of the pensive. Without thinking, he reached for his wand and touched it to the plaque. Severus watched in amazed and hesitant delight as his name appeared in silver letters.

He stepped closer to the pensive until he was looking directly into its misty inside. A yellow parchment was floating in its depths, the words scrawled across it evaded his view with every movement. Severus hissed in annoyance and peered closer at the floating paper.

The sensation of falling overtook him and everything went black.

The first few weeks home had been more difficult than she imagined. Her mother was acting out of character, her father... well he did his best to make her smile. Her father knew she was sad and he also knew not to pry. Daniel, on the other hand, knew something was bothering her, but instead of allowing some time to grieve the loss of a friend without judgment he allowed his insecurities to take hold.

He did try to make her happy while hiding his fears, but his sweet smiles and failing attempts distressed her further. So instead of crying and releasing her anger she did what her mother had taught her to do. She shut it away and put on a mask for onlookers. No one would know to look at her smiling face that she cried into her pillow at night.

Daniel's renewed attempts to make her happy helped and eventually she didn't need a mask with him anymore. With her focus on Daniel and horseback riding, she found it easier to shove Severus to a corner of her mind saved for things best not thought of.

Regina brushed the hay from her hair, hoping her mother would save her reprimands about her appearance for another day. Climbing up the stairs to her room Regina recalled the sweet kisses Daniel had given before she departed. The recent memory brought a smile to her lips and flush to her cheeks. She was glad things had changed since her return.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the wait I am a**_ **slow** _ **writer and my muse is one fickle Bitch.**_

A small man in a worn tweed coat rubbed his hands together counterclockwise as he spoke. "She's a part of my soul. The essence of her being is so tightly twined with the stitches of my skin it is impossible for me not to think of her." The trembling man raked back his greasy curls with the ends of his stubby fingers, eyes closed in pain.

"I see her when I close my eyes at night and when I wake in the morning. I feel her presence by my side as I live day after terrible day. There is no end to this constant reminder. I fear even in death I would not receive the relief I desire."

A hunched figure stirred a smoking cauldron in the center of the room. "What is it that you desire?" The small man jumped nervously.

"I desire... to erase every memory I have of her. I want to live the rest of my life as if she never existed."

The hunched figure stirred the now bubbling potion twice more before removing the stirrer. "Are you certain this is what you want?"

The small man didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Straightening his posture the dark figure moved towards the back of the potions lab and began gathering ingredients.

The small man played nervously with the frayed end of his sleeve as he observed the dark figure work. After what seemed like hours the dark figure put a small amount of potion into a vial.

With quick strides, he stopped before the small man and held the glowing gold potion before his nose. With trembling hands, he reached for it. "How much do I owe you?"

The dark man gave him a toothy grin. "Drink the potion and give me back the vile."

With trembling fingers, he raised the vial to his lips and downed the liquid. Seconds after he handed the man the vial back he clutched his head in pain. A silent scream opened fell from his lips and his eyes were wide with terror.

Sweating and crying, the man curled up on the floor in the fetal position. The dark figure looming over cackled loudly as the vial filled with black swirling substance. He sealed the vial and tucked securely into his coat pocket. With a snap of his fingers, a white card flew out of the man's pocket. The dark man flipped the card in his hands, gold letters appeared on the card. "Have a nice day, dearie." In a swirl of purple smoke, the figure disappeared.

Minutes after the dark figure disappeared, the crumpled man rose from the floor with a bewildered look. He moved around the room with ease. The trembling mess from before no longer present.

Severus pulled out of the pensive gasping for air. Smoothing his rumpled clothing and hair, Severus made the decision necessary. In a clear and confident voice, he called out the name on from the card. "Rumpelstiltskin," he knew not from where the words came but he knew they were right. "I summon thee."

"It's about time. Now tell me how can I help you, dearie?"

Startled, Severus turned to face a greenish gold looking man with long hair and a flamboyant outfit. "I want to forget. I want the potion you gave that man."

"Are you sure?"

Images of Regina flashed through his mind rapidly before he managed to quell them. "Yes, I'm sure."

The gold man cackled in delight and tossed a vial filled with gold liquid at him. Catching it Severus unstopped it and raised it to his lips. "Bottoms up dearie."

Severus allowed one last image of Regina to flood his mind before he downed the contents of the vial.


	15. Chapter 15

Rumpelstiltskin approached the impatient doctor, eager to hear a second account of what he had seen.

"Now now patience, please. Out transaction is uh nearly complete."

The doctor clutched his bag tightly in his hand. "And are you satisfied with the results."

Rumplestiltskin gave him a toothy grin. "She did seem rather broken."

The doctor cleared his throat, jumping the tree branch to stand near the green gold feign. "She is. She bought my failure."

The Madhatter smirked as he fiddled with the bag at his feet. "You should've seen her tears."

Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands. "Give the man his payment. Thanks to his effort my monster is almost complete."

Regina wiped angrily at her tears. "I'm tired of being weak!" She stalked toward the long mirror glinting in the middle of the room. "I'm tired of having everything I care for taken away from me!" She pulled and unraveled the braids holding her hair.

"What are willing to do about it, dearie?"

Regina spun around to face her old teacher. "What are you doing here?"

The green gold man slowly approached her. "Why I'm here to help my student."

Regina crossed her arms, "You said I was too weak to be taught." She looked him up and down with feigned disinterest. "You're not the only one who can teach me magic."

Rumplestiltskin circled her, a malicious grin on his face. "Oh! and who will teach you? Your beloved aunt? Do you think the spells she can teach you will help you at all?"

Regina stared at the wall in front of her, back straight and eyes hard. She refused to let him intimidate her. "My aunt is powerful she can teach me magic that will make me strong. She won't let me turn into my mother."

Rumpelstiltskin tugged at her hair. "Will you go back to that school? To the place where the boy you considered a friend went to great lengths to remove you."

She stiffened at his reference to Severus. "We haven't seen each other in a while now. Maybe things will be different..."

Rumple's maniac laughter cut her short. "Oh, there's no chance of that dearie! Your little friend asked for my services."

Regina spun on her heel to face him. "What did you do to him!"

"He called for me. He wanted to forget all about you. He said, "I want to live as if she never existed." I gave him the potion and he drank it with no hesitation whats so ever."

Regina glared at him. "You lie!"

Rumple giggled as he reached into his coat. A vial filled with silver liquid winked at her. "He gave you up like nothing dearie. In this vial are all his memories of you, every last one. No student will remember you, dearie. I went above and beyond his request. A little spell ensured that no one will remember your time there. Only your aunt and a few members of the staff remain unaffected. "

Regina stared hard at the floor, willing away the tears threatening to spill. "You see dearie I'm the only one who really cares for you." He reached out and placed his finger beneath her chin, lifting it slightly till she met his eyes. "My kind, gentle, powerful girl, if you let me teach you there will no end to what you will be able to do. No one will be able to hurt you again."

Stepping back Rumple placed the silver vial in her hand. "When you are ready, come find me." He bowed as a puff of smoke embraced him.

Regina crawled into her bed and held the vial close to her heart. Tears streamed down her face at the present loss. Severus may be amongst the living, but he may as well be dead. She would cry tonight. She would cry all the tears she had. Tomorrow, she would learn how to control her power.

Severus brushed the dust from his robes. It wasn't unusual for him to fall asleep while studying, but it didn't explain his headache nor the odd relief he felt. Shrugging away the odd sensation he discreetly made his way back to the dungeons. There was something in the dank air of the dungeons. A new beginning of sorts was brewing.


	16. Chapter 16

The rain descended continuously upon his rigid form, but he could not find it within him to care the slightest. Strands of his ebony hair carried the water droplets down his forehead and down the bridge of his nose, mixing with unwelcomed tears as they traveled to the thin line of his mouth.

His dark wizard robes clung to his form, soaked and of no protection to the frigid winds. Even with the fierce wind cutting into him, he could not bring himself to cast a water repelling spell nor did have the strength to leave the woman who'd loved him above all others.

He watched as the water streamed down the elegant tombstone portraying the name of his mother. Eileen Prince. The Obsidian tombstone stood out amongst the others in a quiet way. Not loud or obscene like the others, but beautiful as his mother was while she lived. The beautiful stone was the most expensive and elegant thing his mother had ever owned. He only wished he could've spent the money he'd painstakingly made on buying her trinkets and tokens that she could've enjoyed.

He remained by her side the mark one his arm began to pulse, calling to him. It was a call only a fool would ignore. He raised his wand in salute to his dear departed mother. A light shot from his wand into the sky. With one last look, he turned and vanished midstep.

Severus stood silently in the shadows of gloomy Malfoy manor awaiting the Dark Lords arrival. He watched Narcissa, the newest addition to the Malfoy family, tend to her deranged sister, Bellatrix. The Lestrange sister could run her mouth for hours about filthy mudbloods and blood traitors. Narcissa never got a word in, she simply sat there, head tilted in feigned interest.

He'd once heard good and evil reigned in all of them, it was the side they chose that defined who they were. From the moment he'd first heard them he found their meaning impossible to encompass. How do you recognize the moment you're intentions have soured when the concept of right and wrong, good and evil, has never been fully within your grasp? The notion that his actions were based on his own self-interest rather than those regarding Lilly's wellbeing were inconceivable. His association with dark wizards and the mark upon his arm put him above all others and extended protection to his mother and Lily. How could protection, wealth, and knowledge be evil?

Severus straightened as the voices fell silent and the door of the large dining room opened. Everything he id was for his mother and Lily. Now that she was gone, everything from this point forward was for Lily, no matter how she felt about him.

How had everything gone so wrong? Severus brushed passed the debris and ascended the ruined stairs into the house once inhabited by the Potters. His hand trembled as pushed open the door to the baby's room. The sight of the only woman he'd ever loved lying dead on the ground was something he would never forget for as long as he lived. With blossoming pain in his chest, he stumbled to her side, falling to his knees he clutched her to him. His body shook and giant tears made their way down his face, falling upon her pale and beautiful face. A gurgling sound coming from the crib pulled him from his grief.

He reluctantly laid her gently on the ground, his hand trailed down her face on last time before he made his way to the crib where Lily's son sat with a lightning bolt mark on his forehead. He should, by all rights, be dead, but by some miracle, he managed to not only survive the killing curse but also to destroy the Dark Lord.

Severus felt hatred swell in his heart. The offspring screamed James Potter, he could see the boys father in him. Before he could turn back to Lily, the baby raised its gaze to meet his own. Lily. He had his mother's eyes.

New purpose rose in Snape. He'd failed to protect Lily, but he wouldn't make the same mistake with her son.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. Very slow writer**_


	17. Chapter 17

Two shadows, both tall but distinctive, rushed across the darkened school grounds with only the full moon's light to guide them.

The taller of the two shadows paused by the tree near the lake, pulling the other shadow to a stop.

"I don't think we should be doing this," huffed the slender and usually pale young man. Spots of color were blooming on his cheeks due to the long run from their dorm rooms to the tree outside.

The girl standing beside him, breathing more easily than him, grinned. "Oh, is poor little Sevy wevy afraid of getting caught?"

Severus sucked in one more deep breath before straightening his posture. "Where's your Gryffindor courage?"

Severus sneered at her. "Slytherins have their own brand of courage. It certainly isn't the sort of hot-headed and brash show those idiots put on."

Regina's grin looked like it would split her face in half. "Well then let's go."

They raced toward the forbidden forest and rushed beneath the dark cover of the woods.

Regina sat side by side, shoulders touching and backs resting against a large tree. "Is there a particular reason why you want to see a unicorn, Regina," his quiet whisper broke the silence they'd been sharing.

Regina smiled at him, "People say there is good in us all, some see it in themselves far easier than others. Unicorns are the purest creatures in the world. Maybe if I see one I will be able to see the goodness in myself."

In a rare move of kindness, Severus placed his hand on hers. They silently waited for three hours, listening to the sound a wolf howling in the distance, until a white form emerged from the bushes. The magnificent creature eyed them for a moment before tossing its mane. Ignoring Severus's silent warnings, Regina carefully stood and approached the mythical creature she'd so longed to see.

The Unicorn tossed its mane once more and neighed softly. The soft skin of its muzzle felt finer than the silk of her mother's most beautiful dresses. The unicorn nuzzled her hand once before departing.

She stared after the Unicorn in awe, had it not been for the sound of breaking branches and the distressing howl of an approaching wolf, Regina could've stayed there forever.

Severus leaped in front of Regina; arms spread wide to shield her from the disfigured wolf who'd burst through the bushes. Before the werewolf could attack a black dog and a large deer made a barrier between them and the werewolf. The deer reared up on its hind legs and pawed the air making the creature snarl in anger as it moved back. The dog growled, body shaking as it lunged forward. Severus immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her away. They ran through the forest, the sounds of whimpers and growls following after them.

Regina fingered the velvet collar of her dress as the carriage raced through the forest. "Damn you, Snow White! Why do they all love you!" she pursed her lips. "Just a pitiful little look is all she needs. Damn huntsman!" Her hand curled into a fist. "Kill Snow White and bring me her heart. How hard is that to do?"

Unclenching her fist, she adjusted the cuffs of her sleeves. "Never send a man to do a Queen's job."

Regina pitched forward, a gasp of surprise slipped from her lips as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Not even the damn men driving the carriage could do their job correctly. Lifting herself off the carriage floor, she pushed open the door and stepped outside.

"What the hell is going on out here!"

Instead of cowering in fear, the guardsmen she traveled with appeared to be frozen in place.

She circled one her guards wondering what magic was at play and if they move with a little motivation. Perhaps a fire would get them moving.

A snap of a branch on her left caught her attention. "Reveal yourself!"

When no one stepped forward, she raised her hand to launch a fireball. "Reveal yourself, coward," she hissed.

"I hardly think this is any way of greeting your favorite aunt." Regina whirled around to face the tall witch behind her. Tilted black witches hat, spectacles resting on her nose, long emerald robes and warm blue/green eyes that rivaled the stern line of her mouth. She looked like her aunt, Minerva. She even smelled like the stern woman she adored, a mixture of books and fresh air. And genuinely

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed as she eyed Regina's blazing hand. "Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here because you haven't answered any of my letters and it has been far too long since we've seen each other."

Regina extinguished the flame. "How long has it been Auntie M?"

The tall witch crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance, but her failed posture did nothing to hide the sadness and regret in her eyes. "It has been six years since we last stood before each other." Minerva took small steps towards her till they stood inches apart. "I've missed you terribly, my dear."

Regina almost gave in, but the years of solitude kept her stable. "Yes well, a feeling is hardly a reason to travel all this way to see me now, is it? You must want something, that's the only reason people come to me now," Regina sneered at her aunt. "So, what do you want?"

Regina expected many things from her aunt. She expected her to yell, to leave without another word; she wouldn't be surprised if her aunt hexed her. The last thing she expected from her formidable aunt was the bone-crushing hug she found herself in. The familiar scent of the Scottish Highlands and pure magic hailed her senses. The warmth of her aunt's body enveloping her own was too much for her handle.

Regina hugged her aunt fiercely in return, burying her face against her neck, fighting the tears threatening to break free. "I genuinely missed you, Regina. I didn't come sooner because...things have been stressful as of late and I... I must admit my fault in failing to reach out to you. I was so engrossed in what was happening...I failed you, Regina." The strained emotion in her aunt's voice and her inability to complete her thoughts aloud surprised Regina, but the hard-shell encircling around her heart prevented her from making further inquiry. Regina inhaled her aunt's scent one last time before pulling away.

Regina's face was indifferent as she moved away, eyes cold and impenetrable. "You've failed only yourself, Minerva. Free my barely competent guards and go avail your guilty conscious on someone willing to waste their time listening to an old useless witch."

Minerva attempted once more to reach out to her. "Regina-"

Regina sneered at the witch, "You'll find very little remains of the girl you once knew." Regina ran her hands down her form-fitting dress, tracing the low neckline. "What you see before you is a Queen, ruler of the very land you walk on." Regina looked her aunt up and down. "The girl may have longed for you, but the Queen despises you. Leave and never come back. You are not welcome here."

She saw the pain her words had caused reflected in aunt's briefly before the tall witch composed herself. Minerva waved her hand and vanished from sight without another word. Regina felt a pang of regret and longing. She longed to cry out for her aunt, to beg her for forgiveness... The sound of her guards moving snapped her out of it.

She glared at the now confused and gaping guards. "If you value your lives, I suggest you wipe the stupid looks on your faces and get back to work."

Regina stormed back into her carriage as the guards fell over themselves. Regina wiped a single tear from her cheek as the continued down the path.


End file.
